


Sleep

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Any Companion, Any new Doctor, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't sleep."<br/>"Why?"</p><p>A little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inthelittledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/gifts), [Lastsyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/gifts).



"When did you last sleep?", asked his companion when he stumbled into the console room. "Long ago." said the Doctor. "Why?" questioned the human woman. "I don't sleep. My dreams tend to be memories. I never want memories." "Go to sleep. I will be there when you wake up. You are not alone. I am there for you." She was wrong, he was alone since he was born. Even his own race didn't accept him. But he was okay with that. He had the TARDIDS and the whole universe. And now he had a home, it seemed.  
His beautiful earth.


End file.
